


your arms took me in

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Bewitched, The Dick Van Dyke Show
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Stephens falls deeply in love on her honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your arms took me in

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Pablo Neruda's poem "The Song of Despair".

Samantha falls deeply in love on her honeymoon.

It's just too bad that it isn't with her newlywed husband.

It shouldn't be this way, her breath shouldn't quicken every time she sees the dark-haired beauty by the pool or in the lobby.

Things get worse when both women make eye contact one day and the world beneath Sam's feet crumbles in warm, dark eyes and a smile that makes Sam feel weightless and like she'll float off this planet.

~*~

Sam has more than one secret she's keeping from Darrin. The guilt creeps in on her at night, lying beside her husband, knowing she has a lover on the side. But Laura offers her something that Darrin can't. It's quite difficult to explain in words; it's something she feels in her heart, so deeply ingrained in her and inexplicable, like the magic that runs through her fingers and nose to make the impossible possible, the ordinary magical and every time Darrin slips off her white-satin gown off her shoulders, presses his soft kisses down her shoulders to her breast, when he takes her nipple in his mouth, touches her with sweaty, hot hands all over her naked body, she thinks of Laura. She fantasizes that it's Laura's mouth on her breasts, tongue swirling the tip of her hardened nipple before sucking, Laura's hand moving tantalizingly slow to finger her, rubbing her wet clitoris, and when she gets close, close to the edge of her sanity, she imagines Laura's fingers leaving her, the sweet relief halted for the moment and Laura turning her over on her back to spank her bottom, hitting her with the palm of her hand until the milky skin is red and bruised and the only sounds are the harsh slaps on her naked skin and her labored breathing, finally pushing her off the edge.

Darrin is gentle with her, pushing in and out with a gentle rhythm, all the while peppering her face with kisses while she's under him, taking his cock in her, arms wrapped around his waist, like this will all be over soon, if she can just _hold_ on and get through it. Laura, she knows, is the only one who would not treat her like she was fragile, like she could be broken but not mended together again, who would tease her and not let her get the sweet release she sought after each time when her clothes came off, would bring her to the sweet edge only to tug her back and push her again – hard and fast and unapologetic.

She isn't a crystal doll.

Unfortunately, Laura is the only one who understands that fact.


End file.
